Brodus Clay
Brodus Clay is a Professional Wrestler working for WWE primarily competing on it's Raw SuperShow brand. Brodus also occasionally competes on Smackdown and ECW. Debut In January 2010, Murdoch re-signed with WWE and was assigned to FCW. In March, Murdoch, once again using the name G-Rilla, formed an alliance with The Uso Brothers, Tamina, and Donny Marlow. He went on to defeat both Jacob Novak and Rudy Parker, before changing his ring name to Brodus Clay, a play on Snoop Dogg's real name (Calvin Cordozar Broadus), in May 2010. in May 2010. On June 16, Clay and Marlow challenged Los Aviadores (Hunico and Epico) for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship, but were unsuccessful. That same month, Clay and Marlow began referring to themselves as The Colossal Connection. The Colossal Connection challenged Los Aviadores for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship again on July 1, and won by disqualification when The Usos interfered, allowing Los Aviadores to retain the championship. Later that same night, The Colossal Connection defeated The Usos by disqualification to become the number one contenders to the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship after Los Aviadores interfered. On August 6, The Colossal Connection competed in a four-way elimination match for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship, but Los Aviadores won to retain their title. At the television tapings on August 12, Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman won a three-way tag team match over The Colossal Connection and Los Aviadores to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. Clay and Marlow unsuccessfully challenged Curtis and Bateman for the championship throughout August and September. In October, Clay appeared at a WWE house show, where he lost to JTG. NXT (2010–2011) During the finale of season three of NXT, it was announced that Clay would be part of the fourth season, with Ted DiBiase and Maryse, as his mentors. He made his in-ring debut on NXT on the December 14, 2010, episode, teaming with DiBiase to defeat Byron Saxton and his mentor Chris Masters. He suffered his first loss the following week, when he, DiBiase, and Maryse were defeated by Saxton, Masters, and Natalya in a six-person mixed tag team match. Clay won a four-way elimination match on the January 25 episode of NXT, earning the right to choose a new Pro. He picked Alberto Del Rio as his new pro, and then attacked DiBiase. The following week, Clay defeated DiBiase in a singles match. On the February 8 episode of NXT, Clay won both a match and a challenge to earn three immunity points, his first of the season. Both he and Johnny Curtis were tied on immunity points at the end of the show, and an audience vote determined that Curtis was immune from elimination. Clay survived when Byron Saxton was eliminated. In the season finale on March 1, Clay ended the competition in second place, losing out to Curtis. SmackDown and Alberto Del Rio's bodyguard (2011) On the March 7 episode of Raw, Clay debuted as Del Rio's new bodyguard and replaced him in his match against Christian in a losing effort. As Del Rio was feuding with Edge and Christian, Clay faced off with single matches against them and also teamed with Del Rio to face Edge and Christian. Clay accompanied Del Rio to the ring at WrestleMania XXVII. On the April 25 edition of Raw, Del Rio was drafted to Raw, while Clay remained on SmackDown. Clay's final appearance with Del Rio occurred on May 1 at Extreme Rules, when he interfered on Del Rio's behalf as Del Rio faced Christian in a ladder match to win the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Despite this, Del Rio was unsuccessful in winning the match. Clay returned after a three month absence due to the filming of No One Lives on the August 4 episode of Brodus defeated a jobber named Pat Silva. Return and Funkasaruis (2012-2013) After nine consecutive squashes on Superstars, WWE ran vignettes promoting his return to television on the November 7 episode of Raw. However, Clay's television return was continuously delayed by Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis to be "next week", with this trend continuing all the way into January 2012. On the January 9th episode of Raw, he finally made his return in a match against Curt Hawkins, debuting as a dancing dinosaur, the Funkasaurus Brodus Clay. After several weeks of squashing opponets such as Trent Barretta and Tyler Reks. Brodus entered a mini-feud with William Regal defeating Regal 3 times. After his feud with Regal, Clay would go on a 32 match winning streak defeating jobbers. In June 2012, Clay would go into a mini feud with Mark Henry which ended with Clay defeating Henry.In July 2012, Clay's Undefeated streak came to an end, when he lost to Goldberg. In 2013, he started teaming with Tensai as Tons of Funk, and went on a 30 match winning streak before losing to Big Show and Mark Henry. After their loss, they never achieved another win, jobbing in all of their matches. On the final RAW of 2013, Clay turned on Tensai, hitting him with a What the Funk.This event turned him heel for the first time since 2011. The Main Event Playa and Departure (2014) On the first RAW of 2014, Clay debuted a new look and a new gimmick, claiming himself to be The Main Event Playa/The Main Event Player. Clay's first match under this gimmick he defeated Tensai in less than a minute. Clay then moved into a mini feud with R-Truth, defeating him in a series of three matches before moving into a feud with Big E Langston. On June 27th, it was announced Brodus Clay requested a release from his contract, which was granted. Category:Fired